


Fall of the Heron

by Fiche



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Incest, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiche/pseuds/Fiche
Summary: As the corruption of Innistrad becomes apparent, Sigarda receives a visit from her sisters.





	Fall of the Heron

_"Hello, my sister," Bruna said, an odd lilt in her voice._

_"You did not respond to our summons," Gisela said._

_Sigarda had not regarded it as a summons. An angel from the Goldnight had requested that she visit Gisela a week past, but Sigarda had been busy helping the communities of inner Kessig rebuild._

_"I was occupied with other duties, sister. I did not realize there was an urgent matter. How may I help?" Sigarda wondered if there had been an attack on the angels. It could explain why Bruna and Gisela seemed on edge._

_"It is no matter, now," Gisela said._

_"We are here," Bruna said._

_When the two angels had landed in her solar, they had stood very close together, almost shoulder to shoulder. But now they spread out in the room, each to a different side of her. And the way Bruna held her staff, and Gisela her two swords, made Sigarda keenly feel the lack of her scythe, resting in a room just downstairs._ What is happening here?

 

* * *

 

 

Bruna’s voice was low and husky as she spoke, her gaze locked on Sigarda.

"Sweet sister. We have missed you so, so much." She pulled off first one gauntlet, then the other. They fell to the floor with a dull clank.

Gisela's cloak slid from her shoulders in a rush of red and white.

"We were never meant to be apart." Gisela murmured. There was a buzzing, discordant lilt to her voice. "Have you forgotten how close we once were?"

Sigarda's eyes flicked between her advancing sisters. She felt her fist clenching around a scythe that wasn't there, and shivered.

"I... Sisters, I don't understand-" Gisela's finger pressed against Sigarda's lips, silencing her.

"Ssh. Let us help you. We were afraid, too, but we only want to help."

Somehow, Bruna was behind her. Her hands ran through Sigarda's hair, carefully unknotting her blonde braids. Her voice was soft in Sigarda's ear.

"We only want to be close again, Sigarda. We love you so, so much."

Gisela's lips were inches from hers. In a single smooth motion, Gisela bent, stepped out of her skirt, and wrapped her arms around Sigarda. Sigarda felt warm flesh against her thigh and Bruna’s breath at her neck. Gisela's lips brushed against her cheek. She was so warm, Gisela, her entire body radiating heat. Her wings curled around Sigarda and Bruna. Delicate fingers tripped down Sigarda's spine, unlatching her bodice. She twisted in her sisters' grasp. Something was deeply wrong here.

With a rush of air, Avacyn landed in the chamber through the window across from the trio. Sigarda opened her mouth, eyes pleading. Gisela nipped at her neck. Avacyn leaned against the wall, eyes intent on the three entwined angels. Sigarda felt it then, the all-pervading sense of wrongness, radiating from her sisters. Avacyn looked wrong, somehow unfamiliar, like a warped reflection.

Sigarda panicked, breaking away from her sisters, reaching for the door. She took a step, and then her sisters were upon her, grabbing her, pinning her to the floor. Their hands were everywhere, grasping, caressing, disrobing. And Avacyn stood utterly still by the window and watched in silence.

Bruna's hand muffled her cries as Gisela methodically made her way down Sigarda's body, stripping her as she struggled and twisted in her sisters' grasp. Bruna's thighs encircled Sigarda's head, her calm blue eyes staring into Sigarda's. When she spoke, her voice was gentle.

"We know you're scared. We know it hurts. Just give in, sister. It'll be so much easier."

Sigarda felt a warm hand cup her breasts and long legs wrap around her thighs. Gisela leaned down, her crimson tresses falling over Sigarda's face. She kissed her sister, almost tenderly, but when Sigarda tried to twist away, Bruna's hands held her still. Gisela deepened the kiss, tongue pressing against Sigarda's lips. Her hands brushed Sigarda's breasts, her stomach, dipped between her thighs.

Sigarda could barely move, barely breathe. She felt a rising panic, shaking and moaning as Gisela stroked her hair, whispered to her, her lilting voice murmuring softly. Tears ran down Sigarda's cheeks. She had faced horrors before, nightmares beyond description, but only now was the Host of Herons afraid.

Gisela's strong hands spread her thighs, and Sigarda felt her hot breath against her inner lips. Bruna’s strong thighs held her steady. Fingers toyed with a nipple, explored the delicate arch of her neck, smoothed over her straining muscles. The tip of a tongue pressed against her clit, then trailed down, pressing harder. Gisela pressed her mouth into Sigarda, spread her open with tongue and lips and fingertips. She breathed her heat into Sigarda’s folds, made her slicken and open and squirm in her sisters’ grip.

Bruna lowered herself over Sigarda, her breasts hanging low. Gently, she pushed a nipple into Sigarda’s mouth. Sigarda half-recoiled. Gisela, below, pulled away, strands of wetness clinging to her chin. Bruna’s thighs tightened around her head. Sigarda’s body sagged. Scared, confused, warmth pulsing from her groin, she began to suck.

Gisela’s fingers found Sigarda’s clit as her tongue pushed inside. Thumb slick, she rubbed it gently, in little circles. And then her lips closed around it, and she hummed. Sigarda gasped, bucked. She could see only the curve of Bruna’s breasts, the brown waves of her sister’s hair, and Bruna’s eyes, still staring down at her. Her world was reduced to sensation: Gisela’s fingers twisting inside her, the texture of the nipple in her mouth, the delicious vibrations on her clit, the soft skin surrounding her, the way Bruna pulled at her nipples just enough to make them ache. The arousal spread through her veins like sweet poison.

Sigarda screwed her eyes up. Her chest heaved. She could feel herself teetering on the edge, feel the pressure building at the base of her spine. White noise hissed in her ears and fuzzed under her skin. Somewhere on the edge of her consciousness, a voice:

“That’s it. That’s it, sister. Let go.”

And, with a flick of Gisela’s tongue, she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during (and diverges from) ["A Gaze Blank and Pitiless"](https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/magic-story/gaze-blank-and-pitiless-2016-03-09) by Ken Troop.


End file.
